Matritekka
Matritekka is a habitable planet located in the outer reaches of the Olasion Galaxy. It is inhabited by numerous species, including three sapient races. Terrain Matritekka is immensely mountainous, leaving little room for many species to flourish. There are, however, underground cave openings in many of the rocky hillsides, which lead into elaborate caverns heated by natural geological convection currents. In these many caves are deep underground lakes which fill up large portions of land under the aboveground terrain. In current times, large sections of the surface have been vastly renovated by the inhabiting sapient species; the Eiopai, the Matrinns, and the Sarpiask Oua. In the lower mountainous areas have been built sprawling cities bustling with life. Due to the greatly varied cultures of the three intelligent races, the various cities are unbelievably different from one another. History Highlight War Year: 8,917 BCE - 8,901 BCE The Highlight War was the first recorded war in the history of Matritekka. It was waged between the two oldest races on the planet, the Matrinns and the Sarpiask Oua. The war ended in a stalemate, and no winner was declared. In the end, the two races went their separate ways and stayed on their own sides of the planet. Small conflicts between the two still continued for some time, however. Rise of the Eiopai Year: 6,448 BCE - 2,671 BCE Long after the rise of the Matrinns and the Sarpiask Oua, the Eiopai appeared and claimed a small section of Matritekka for themselves. They were a peaceful race, and so they were often victimized by the older, more powerful races. Oftentimes they were raided and attacked, having their tribes destroyed frequently. The first four-thousand or so years for the Eiopai were troublesome, but they made a staggering comeback when they became the first race to make it into outer space in the year 2,308 BCE. Planetwide War Year: 994 BCE - 973 BCE In the midst of the Eiopai's success, the Sarpiask Oua became jealous of their technology and soon began spying and attempting to steal crucial information. This soon led to a war between the Eiopai and the Sarpiask Oua. Mere months into the war, the Matrinns became involved for their own purposes; if they could defeat both national superpowers, then the spacefaring technology would be theirs. The war was a bittersweet victory for the Eiopai - sweet, because they succeeded in saving their civilization, but bitter, because much of their technology was destroyed in the chaos of the war, which impacted their progression into space. It would be another century before they caught back up to where they were before the Planetwide War. The Sarpiask Oua and the Matrinns would go on to begin development of their own space programs shortly after, and would enter the space ages two centuries later. Treaty of Iakma Year: 187 AD After numerous small, insignificant skirmishes between the Sarpiask Oua, the Matrinns, and the Eiopai, a representative from the Matrinns (named Iakma spoke up to settle a treaty between the three races. It stated that all shall respect each other's technology, boundaries, and goods, while maintaining good relations with one another, among multiple other things. The treaty proved to be strong, and still stands to this day. Category:Planet Category:Habitable Planets Category:Mountainous Planets Category:ManraptorHurrr's Content